Demigod Freeverses
by potatozrule
Summary: Just a few random poems about the characters from PJO and HOO. They're a bit dark. /The gods never keep their promises/He would trade you for her in a thudthudheartbeat/ It's really just manipulation, dearie/ And maybe Luke was right/ Because, of course, you've been replaced/
1. Drew

** A/N Sooooooo, first post ever! YAY! About this poem, I saw the idea of Drew loving Will Solace or something somewhere, and thought, hey, good idea! Just because I can't stand a cardboard cut out mean girl like her as a demigod. I mean, she _had _to have some tragedy somewhere, right? So this isn't specifically about Will or whoever, I just thought it was a good thought. Anywho, review. or don't. I don't really care.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the HOO series. They belong to Rick.  
**

Drew.

Oh, Drew, honey.

You could've s/h/i/n/e/d/

I saw that. You really

L

O

V

E

D

Him,

_Didn't you._

But when they burned him, you didn't cry.

You _couldn't._

Never show w-e-a-k-n-e-s-s,

Remember?

And now, you're oh so beautifully _icy._

But don't worry because they don't understand

That quietpretty _F-U-R-Y_

You feel.

She promised **forever, **didn't she?

Not often a prettypretty child finds

True love.

She told you,

D*a*r*l*i*n*g*

That _you, out of all her children,_

Would get that

h/a/p/p/y/e/n/d/i/n/g/

_**She **_

_** Lied.**_

And it

H

U

R

T.

So, after, oh, let's say a year.

(347 days, 5 hours)

You sit on that icy throne.

They ask _why?_

But some know.

The gods never keep their promises.

And now your dear,

_Sweet_

Mother has a new little s*t*a*r*

Just as you've begun to

C/R/A/C/K

But don't worry,  
_hon,_

He always said you were

_Irreplaceable._

But look!

She's knocked you down,

Broken your crown,

And now you have to pick up the pieces

Because you've

S

H

A

T

T

E

R

E

D.


	2. Hazle

**soooooo, I am an idiot who cant figure out how to add this to my collection called Demigod Freeverses.**

**blablabla... Rick owns PJO  
**

Hazel.

Sweet, kind,

InNoCeNt

Hazel.

Youngest of the Seven.

But you're really the _oldest, _aren't you?

Sweet, little Hazel,

You really should've stayed dead.

But oh! This is your

s-e-c-o-n-d

chance!

A life ended too soon!

Really, though, far too late

Traitor.

Your brother broke the rules for you, ya know.

Well, actually for Bianca.

(You remember, his r/e/a/l/ sister.)

But you still got out.

You should really be g-r-e-a-t-f-u-l

Not so _sad, _because you think he loves her more.

Guess what sweetie!

He does.

And he would trade you for her in a

_Thudthud__**heartbeat.**_


	3. Piper

**So, got my first review! Thanks Hope! **

**Just so you know, I don't hate Piper. Or Jiper, or Pason or whatever we're calling it these days. I really don't. I just feel bad for Reyna. She really liked Jason, and to have him forget her _and _replace her was sad. Just sayin.  
**

**Disclaimer: Rick will not give me the rights to PJO or HOO, even if I asked for them from Santa. (Is it weird that when I see HOO I think of it as Hooooo and not H oh oh?)+**

Piper.

Piper McLean.

Who didn't want to be _pretty,_

And didn't want to be $_rich_$

And was so, so

_Miserable_,

Because

Daddy dearest

Was too busy being famous for her.

But you had that d-r-e-a-m,

And to save him, you'd

Doom

A quest.

My dear Piper, the world must

r/e/v/o/l/v/e/

around you.

After all,

You've got _the boy_,

The _looks_,

And all that _power_.

C*h*a*r*m*s*p*e*a*k*

It's really just _manipulation,_

Dearie.

Just like you've manipulated all of them.

Your boy, does he know you

_Claimed _him?

Did_ you_ know he's got another girl?

Oh. Of course you know.

He tells you _everything_,

Doesn't he?

So you know it, but you don't care.

Because finally, your practicallyperfect

Life

Is coming together.

You have him, and you're digging in with your **claws**.

Because in the end, he

_Belongs_

To you.

And you hate a girl you don't even know.

Didn't Mummy ever tell you not to be so

_Jealous_?

That, sweetie, is a flaw.

(Some might even say it's a **f-a-t-a-l **one.)

And you need to be

_Flawless_.


	4. Annabeth

**So, fourth poem! It's a bit shorter, but I didn't really see much more about Annabeth. I did not want to write an Annabeth/Luke poem. She didn't love him.**

**To my reviewers, THANK YOU! I love reading what you guys have to say!  
**

**Disclaimer: You know the deal. I do not own PJO or HOO. And I still say Hoooooooo.  
**

Annabeth

Chase.

Wisdom's daughter. The girl who

s-e-a-r-c-h-e-d

for him.

Well, you've got him back now, and you can go

**Save**

** The**

** World.**

(Just like old times, right?)

But your mother always has a

Plan.

Don't you ever wonder if you're

Just

A

_**Pawn?**_

Or even the

s/a/c/r/i/f/i/c/e

He'll need to make?

Oh, of

_Course_

You did.

You think of everything.

But doesn't it just

_Terrify _

You?

That you'll wake up one day to find you've been

_Used_?

(And maybe Luke was _right_, and it would be better to be

d-e-a-d than a **pawn** of the gods.)

Poor, smart, faithful one.

Don't you know that they won't always be there?

Your friends

And

Your _family_.

One day, the monsters will

Catch

up

to

you.

Then you'll die.

Gone. Kaput.

Out-like-a-light.

And they'll

F/o/r/g/e/t/

You.

That's why you want to build, to create.

It has nothing to do with your parentage.

Your pride is your

F-l-a-w,

But vanishing is your

_Fear._

Poor little….

Wait,

What was your name again?


	5. Jason

**A/N So while I'm on the whole _fatal flaws_ vibe, I always thought Jason might get a little power hungry. I mean, he's no Octavian, but when trying to give him a big issue like this, it made sense to me. **

**For clarification, _She_ is Reyna. I don't ship Jeyna, but it fit the mood I was going for.  
**

**Disclaimer: Own PJO and Hoo I do not. Disclaimed, this has been.  
**

Jason Grace,

Brother of Thalia.

That's how _they_ see you.

But your chosen title fills you with power,

**Praetor**.

So when you finally get _home_ and your place has been filled,

You get a

** .Little**

**..Bit**

**...Angry.**

Because _of course_, you've been replaced.

But that's ok, you r-e-p-l-a-c-e-d _Her_ too.

Now you're a golden boy, with your

S*p*a*r*k*l*i*n*g*

Girlfriend, and that other guy…

His name's Leo, right?

You guys are _best buddies_.

But you know you're _so_

_Much_

Better than him.

So, given time, that image might

C/R/A/C/K

A bit.

(Especially when _She's_ around.)

And those _little friends_ of yours might not be as

**Grateful**

As they should be.

But you're not afraid of them

Moving on like _She_ has.

They'll come c-r-a-w-l-i-n-g

Once they realize how much they

_Need_

You.

So you'll go on this quest,

And fulfill this _stupid_ **Prophecy.**

**And save this **_**stupid**_** world.**

Then everyone will see you as the

_Hero _

_You_

_Are_.

And you'll be )(greater)(

Than _every single one_ of them.

After all, you are the

**Strongest**.

Then your old, **desperate**, home will _hope_ you decide to take back your title.

And once _She_

b-e-g-s

just a bit,

And s\w\e\a\r\s\

_Her_ loyalty to you,

You just

Might

Take _Her_ back.

No one ever said you weren't f-o-r-g-i-v-i-n-g.

And you'll be

**Praetor**

Once more.

Then those stupidlittleGreeks

And PercyfreakingJackson

Will realize how incredibly

_Amazing _you are.

…Right?

Of course they will.

You're a **son of Jupiter** after all,

Power kinda runs in the family.

Anyone in your way just might find themselves feeling a bit

_Scorched_.

(You've always known you were meant for **power**.)


	6. frank

**A/N Ok, this one's a bit random. I kinda went off the whole 'Fatal Flaws' thing, because Frank just didn't have such an obvious one. So I delved into the resent I imagine everyone who isn't one of _The Heroes_ might feel. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:Y'all know the deal. I don't own PJO or HOOooooooooooooo.  
**

Frank Zhang,

Master of bows, Son of Mars,

Descendent of Poseidon.

Can't anybody see _you_?

Just Frank?

For one with such a f-l-e-e-t-i-n-g

Existence,

You need to be.

So you _will_ be.

When you finally b\u\r\n

Out, it won't be a

Candle.

It'll be an /i/n/f/e/r/n/o/

Because that's your

**duty.**

Which your mom never shirked.

So you'll s-a-v-e

Every

Last

One

Of

Them.

And they'll never see it.

You had hoped that sweet little Hazel could,

But she's got a thing for

**f/\i/\r/\e/\b/\o/\y**

And you can't even bring yourself to

**Hate**

Him for it.

Because you're both the same.

I-n-v-i-s-i-b-l-e.

To_ everyone_.

And in the end, you know you are a fool.

Your job,

_Son of Mars_,

Is to

Fight

And

**Die**.

For **i-m-m-o-r-t-a-l-s** who couldn't care

_Less_

About you.

But that's ok.

Soldiers have fought for less.

…Right?

It's ok that they won't even_ remember_ you.

After all, not every

d-e-m-i-g-o-d

can be a PercyJackson

or a JasonGrace

or an AnnabethChase.

Most of you are just

Franks,

Or Castors,

Or Dakotas,

Or Lees.

You stay in the b/a/c/k/g/r/o/u/n/d.

And die

**Alone**

And for

_**Nothing**_.


	7. Rachel

**A/N So whenever I see a Rachel poem, it's about Perachel or Rachel/Apollo. I always thought she could be a bit more of a character than one who loves someone who will never love her back. So I played around with the whole _Seeing the Future_ thing. We all remember in TLO when she has all those dreams about the prophecy and Luke and Percy and stuff, so she obviously sees more than a prophecy every once in a blue moon. I kinda like the idea of her having a bit of omniscience. That would be a burden that would add to her character a bit.  
**

**Warning! This isn't my best, and I've still got a bit of writer's block. I'll revise it someday. It takes place while Percy's missing.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOOoooooooo  
**

**R**achel

**E**lizabeth

**D**are.

You used to be normal, remember?

I mean, you saw

Crazy, _terrifying_

Things,

But you were normal.

For a girl with **$uper rich **parents, and

Weird

Dreams.

You still had a life.

Now…

Your best friend is missing.

And you can't

_See_

Him.

You've always been able to see everything.

That's what you don't tell them.

Ever since you took this

Job,

You see _everything_

Scary, right?

You saw JasonGrace from the start,

and

You know how **every single** one of your friends will

Die.

And possibly who will kill them.

Sometimes, you're tempted.

Tell them, change their

**Fates**,

s-a-v-e them.

Yet you know.

If you do that, it will all

Change,

And maybe not for the better.

So now, for the first time in your punymortal

_Life_,

Something is /hidden\ from you.

And they're so

**Angry**.

You can tell.

Wisdom's daughter thinks you don't

/C/a/r/e/.

That you could find him, if you

**tried**.

But you just _can't_.

And that kills you more than any foreknowledge would.


	8. Percy

**A/N Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I had major writers block. I know, I know, that's a lame excuse. BUT IT'S TRUUUUUUUE! **

**About the poem: I'm putting this one as Percy's chappie, but that could change later. I may have just rambled on a bit. Oh well! Deal my readers! Its not like this is good writing anyway!  
**

**Disclaimer. Still not mine, but it is now on my Christmas list.  
**

**ALERT! wow that was dramatic. Anyone can leave a review with a character, maybe it'll help me out of my writing funk.  
**

Percy Jackson.

_LukeCastellan _was a hero too.

You know it.

So you

m-o-u-r-n-e-d

him,

Because none of your other

Friends

Did.

Do you still think of him?

Ever?

Do you

**understand **

now?

That h.e.r.o.e.s. must always

**Take**

**A**

**Stand**?

And that _sometimes_, there's

**No**

**Right**

**Way**?

Have you seen that those

_-Incredible-_

_-Olympians-_

Really do think of you as

P|a|w|n|s?

Sure, what he accomplished in the

e/n/d

was good.

Really, quite good.

He truly was a

Hero.

But what use are heroics when you're

_Deadandgone_?

(There kinda isn't one, honey.)

Heroes _**live**_,

And l*o*v*e*

And f\i\g\h\t

And **die**.

And your time is r-u-n-n-i-n-g out…

_Perseus._

You've lived pretty long.

And as you and your grey-eyed

Princess

Go tumbling into

Tartarus,

You've starred in a

Romantic 3

3 Tradgedy.

But you keep _fighting_, because you **must**

**s-u-r-v-i-v-e.**

And save those little, puny gods.

So that when you're finally snuffed

o.u.t….

It'll be on your terms.

After all,

What would those

_Sillylittle gods_

Do without their little

Sacrifices?

Oh, sorry.

Did I say _sacrifices?_

I meant heroes.


	9. Nico

**A/N I HAVE RETURNED! Tremble in fear of my awesome writing skills!**

**Lol not. But I am sorry that it's been so long since I updated.  
**

**Sooooooooo, I finally read MoA, and guess what? I DIDN'T LIKE IT! I mean, what the heck? Pomegranate seeds? C'mon Rick! That doesn't even make sense!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own none of 's writing.  
**

NicodiAngelo,

You better keep your promise.

Lead them to those big, cold

D|o|o|r|s of D|e|a|t|h.

(But don't be too

_Afraid_,

It's not like you're **leading them to their deaths**.

…Right?)

Right.

So you'll keep that promise you made to

_The Heroes_.

(Who _just might_ be dead, but you **don't**

**Think**

**So.**

Tartarus is just hard to feel.)

Anyway, what were you saying?

Oh, right.

Keeping your promise.

Do that.

You owe it to them.

Plus, you're

NotYourFather.

Remember that time in the **Titan War**?

When he _manipulated_ you?

To try to kill The Hero?

Who is also _your friend_?

Yeah, that was pretty messed up.

And there was that time _before_…

That you C(A)'N(T) remember.

Because he wiped your memories.

Not exactly a _Father-of-the-Year_ move.

So you don't really a^s^p^i^r^e to

Make him _proud_,

Like you did when you were young.

And you will NOT turn into him.

You have friends, and a family.

(Which just so happens to be missing two members.)

So go!

Meet them at the **Doors**,

And _pray_ that they make it through all right.

But not to your Father.

(It's not like he'd listen anyway.)


	10. Octavian

**A/N I have returned. Yay. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously?**

Octavian.

Power hungry?

Maybe…

just a bit.

(But has anyone seen PraetorJasonGrace lately?)

Anyway, you're really rather

Roman,

Aren't you?

When did it become wrong to have

_Ambition?_

Is it bad to

Want to be something more

Than an

Augur,

Who can't even

_Readtheentrails._

(Honestly! You get messages from

The _gods. _

If they've gone

s-i-l-e-n-t,

what are you

supposed

to see?)

Not everyone can be

Oracles

With-spirits-inside-us-who-do-all-the-work.

Some of you need to

_Actually _

_Learn_

To read the signs.

And

_Hope_

That you're reading them right.

Or

_Pray_

That you're wrong.

But the whole

'_Pleaseletmebewrong'_

Thing never got answered,

So you stopped hoping.

But maybe…

Just maybe…

You've made a mistake.

(Even though you _know_ you haven't.)

Because the

d/e/s/t/r/u/c/t/i/o/n

you see sometimes…

It terrifies you.

(Don't let your Legion see that, dear.

All that _fear._

What would they think of you then?)

Better to let them _sneer_

That you're

Nothingbuta

Powerhungry

Fool.

You can just

_Rollyoureyes._

Because, if you told them

What

Was

Coming,

They'd beg 

You to lead them.

You would **save **them.

**Protect **them.

**Lead the Legion **to greatness.

You know you would.

That dream told you so.

Even if it's uncommon, don't

Augurs

Have dreams sometimes?

And **She'd** made

So

Much

_Sense._

It was comforting, really,

To learn that

_Theentrailscanalwaysbewrong._

Since when were your

**Gods **

Reliable anyway?

You can

Avoid

All that

_Deathandpainandlossandwar._

You can change

Fate.

You just need the _power _to stop it.

And _She_ will help you on the way to greatness.

So once you c;h;a;n;g;e

This

_Ridiculous_

Fate,

You can have a whole new

Age Of Rome.

You just need to

Stop

The

Future.

(Haven't you ever heard of

_Self-fulfilling Prophecy? _

Poor boy.)


	11. Leo

**A/N Okay, this one's a bit rambly. (I can make up words. I'm an author now. Authors are cool.) It's just... Leo has this awesome power. There has to be a downside.**

**So it's a little dark. And Leo's a bit _loco._**

**Disclaimer: You know this!**

Leo

Valdez.

RepairBoy.

SonofHephaestus.

Fixer.

_Fire-User_.

But you're not, are you?

The things you fix…

They tend to

B

R

E

A

K

A lot.

(It's all a bit of a cycle.)

And that whole

Fire-User thing?

It's ridiculous.

You don't just _'flame On.'_

The fire is

Within you.

The ember is a

Part of you.

The sparks

Whisper in your ears

And

The flames

Tease at your _soul_.

So you've always gotta push

It down.

(Cool off, FireBoy. You're melting the bridges.)

Relax.

Deep breaths.

But don't lose control.

Don't lose that

_White-knuckled grip_

You've got on reality.

It's cold.

And dark.

And so lonely.

But not anymore.

The smoky haze in your head is

_SoftandWarmandKind_

Comforting.

That

_Burning_

In your head,

It's a new thing.

Really fired up in the

North.

It had only ever been embers before that.

But there,

Standing next to

GoldenBoy

And his

DoveGirl,

You became an

I/\N/\F/\E/\R/\O.

It was

Quick

And

Silent.

(Shame, you would've

_Loved_

To melt that Snow goddess.)

But it faded fast.

(Control, Leo.)

Shove that

F/L/A/R/E

Back down.

But it was too late.

The sparks got excited.

Really started _talking _to you.

(And, yeah, you freaked a little. But it's fine now.

They're just another part of you.)

They said that you'd meet a

StickBoy soon,

That you could really

_Burn him up._

That after that, you could

_Refine_

Your poor little

DullGirl.

You ignored it, didn't _believe_ them yet.

Silly you.

When you meet them though,

The StickBoy with his arm around

Your DullShinyGirl,

You knew that the sparks were right.

StickBoy kept your girl in the

d-u-s-t

with him.

You'd _melt _her down,

_Reforge_ her.

_Illuminate_ her.

StickBoy was a _loser _anyway.

All it would take was a well-placed

S*p*a*r*k*

Then your ShinyGirl would

_Gleam._

And GoldenBoy could

Shove it,

Fire is no one's to control.

Ever since the old

EmberStealer

Gave the first flame to

Mortals,

It has been waiting for you.

_Leeeeeeeooooooo._

And it won't leave you

Charred

Like those silly mortals were.

It promises you.

So when your _lovely_

**Barrier**

Of control finally burns to

F-r-a-g-m-e-n-t-s,

It'll take over.

Sweep you away.

Take you by the hand,

And ask to see the pretty glow.

(And you can have ShinyGirl and the sparks, and you won't ever be

Alone

Ever ever again.)

And why should you refuse?

What's the point?

Just one spark, Leo.

Just one candle.

No.

**Control, Leo.**

(But it's _so_

_Dark and Cold and Silent._

And you can hear it _singing _

In your veins.

LeEeEoOoOoO.)


	12. Thalia

**A/N Sooo, this one was a while in the making. Thalia is a complex character, and even after a couple days of revision, I don't feel like I've done her justice. She woke up in a whole new world, and everyone was a little older. I just felt that she was a little too well-adjusted. **

**There may be a dash of Thuke, but whatevs. It fit.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

Thalia.

Grace? (You don't use that name.

Too many memories.)

You had a moment of

_Weakness_

Up there on Olympus.

The prophecy was coming.

And you were _a-d-r-i-f-t_.

So you made a choice.

(Fight or Flight?)

15 forever.

15 eternally.

Or until you

_Fall._

(Love?

The _only person left_ that you could even

Care

For

Is a

_Traitor._

Even Annabeth left you behind.)

Zoe was

Lieutenant

For

Two-thousand years.

Surely you can top that.

But…

What about after the first year?

Or decade?

What about later, when

Everyone you know

Is dead?

Except the Hunt.

(Where everyone's just

Watchinghopingwaiting for you to

Fall.)

Or the _gods,_

But since when did they count?

Your real family will be gone.

Oh, who are you kidding?

Your real family was destroyed a longshort time ago.

On an awful night,

On Half-Blood

_(half-breed)_

Hill.

And really?

A tree?

Trapped.

Bound to the earth,

Roots dug down.

"Her spirit guards the borders of camp."

Yeah, so not even

_Death _

Lets you escape.

Your uncle would

_Punish_ you,

Of course.

(For being _born._)

But was there really a torture worse than

Watching children die?

Unable to help them?

While their parents did nothing?

(The Olympians stopped being your family a while back.)

You learned how to

_Think like a tree._

How to not be little Thalia.

_(hopingprayingbeggingscreamin gHearme!Endthis!)_

And once you were just a tree,

It was easy.

For those

Daysmonthshoursyears,

Time passed almost

Peacefully.

As peaceful as you've ever been.

Then that _boy_ came.

And he _poisoned_ you.

And Thalia woke up.

_(Lukehowcouldyoudothis?Family,remember?_

_Idon'tunderstand._

_Titansareourenemies,Luke,_

_Evenifthegodsaren'tonourside._

_Lukepleaseithurts!_

_Luke!)_

The tree was dying.

And so was Thalia.

Finally.

But that _fleece!_

So soft, so kind.

_Wake up, Thalia._

_Come back._

And so you were Thalia again.

But Thalia was weak! You were a tree!

But you were Thalia.

But Thalia…..

Broken, scattered, dust-on-the-wind.

So you were something _new_.

That influenced you too.

Not a tree, not a Thalia.

Something _different._

But they were all there

_Judging_ you.

And maybe you _were_ a little cruel to

PerseusJackson.

Not because of

Jealousy.

Because you were **scared for him.**

You've spent years in pain.

It's tempered you, made you

Strong.

He's not ready yet.

Not ready to be strong.

He's gonna need to be.

So you buy the both of you some

Time.

He can get strong,

and

you can figure out just_ what_ you are.

Cousin's gonna have to be quick.

But you've got forever.

Which isn't that long at all.

Besides,

Time moves differently for trees.

(And weren't you a tree once?)


	13. Clarisse

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaack! Yay!**

**This one is a _little _AU, because I put Clarisse in the Labyrinth. **

**Just for a Little! It makes sense!**

**You know what? Just read it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Clarisse

La Rue.

Daughter of

War.

You see it, don't you?

What the others won't

Acknowledge.

You're all just

Child

s/o/l/d/i/e/r/s.

Born and bred to

F-i-g-h-t.

Clarisse.

Your name means

Most Famous,

Or

Most Bright.

But what are you famous for?

Fighting?

People won't remember you.

You're just an _afterthought._

Eventually,

When demigods still hear myths about

The**Great**PerseusJackson

Or

The_Skillful_JasonGrace

Or

TheWiseAnnabethChase,

They won't remember you.

Some might even hear of the

GoldenGirlPiper or FireboyLeo

Or Pluto'sDaughterHazel

Or TheSonOfMarsFrank.

But not of you.

Not of Clarisse.

All harsh words and fierce t.e.m.p.e.r.

And nofriends even among family.

What have you ever done that

Means

_Anything?_

The one quest you ever got,

You turned to PercyJackson for help.

To _save _you.

Even if they do think of you,

It'll only be as a

_Failure _and a

**Coward.**

_Bright?_

Maybe.

Not intelligent, not really.

Certainly not smart enough to win a war.

But maybe,

If you had a friend to _light the way_….

_Silena._

Gods, she was brave.

Amazing,** fantastic** Silena.

Your first real friend in well,

Ever.

You just wanted her **safe.**

So when she _died,_

_In your arms,_

_(allyourfault)_

You just had to

A-v-e-n-g-e

Her.

She was **a hero.**

Maybe not to Olympus,

But to you.

(And intheend, that's what matters.)

She was brilliant.

So, as you walked through what you were almost

Sure

Was

_Hell,_

(With a flashlight and faulty batteries)

And you had to light your own way,

You thought of her and Chris,

(The best things in your _pathetic _life)

You found you could be

Just

Bright

Enough,

To get through it.

Now her light's gone out.

And you're

Scrabbling

In the **dark.**

But who cares?

You're a child of

War.

Born and raised for the fight.

You named your spear

Maimer!

You're a fighter.

No, you're a _warrior._

And if that

Stupid_weak_littleprincess

Drew

Ever insults

Silena

Again,

She'll find out just how much of a

Killer

You can be.

(Or maybe just a Maimer.

What could they do?

Take away your

_Dessert privileges_?)


	14. Silena

**A/N Wow. This is an angst-fest. I actually got some feels reading this. **

**So I made Silena depressed. Please don't chase me with pitchforks! This is what happens when I sit down with no real direction or plan. Depression ensues.**

**Can someone _please _review with a character? Can be from HOO or PJO.**

**Disclaimer:Disclaimed.**

**.**

**.**

Silena

Beauregard.

Daughter of

**Love.**

Sweet, Kind, Beautiful

Silena.

Hide all that _awful _heartache

(The dullness, smothering you.

Interrupted by euphoria.

That's when you know a fall is coming.

Bringing you deeper into your own darkness.)

**Heartbreak** does strange things to people.

And you've been breaking all your life.

…

You don't have many pictures of home.

Daddy doesn't like pictures much.

You **love** them.

Happy-smiling faces.

You found a picture of your

_**Mother**_

Once.

Daddy took it away.

He went to his room for a long time.

You thought you heard him crying.

**Heartbreak** does strange things to people.

Maybe it runs in the family.

…

You_ were_ sorry,

When you left.

(But more hopeful.

Family.

You always wanted a big family.

Maybe they'll even **love **you back.)

Of course,

That _fairytale_

Wasn't all

Pinkandsparklyandperfect.

(When you have kids someday, you won't read them that kind of story.)

For the family,

The other children who **love**,

You'll become anything.

(Even the _princess _in this

_sick and twisted_

fairytale-tragedy 

that is your life.)

But when the smokeandmirrors

Paintedsmiles Games

get to be too much,

The forest is a refuge.

You're careful.

_Don't get caught, 'Lina._

Lets you think, away from that

Family-that-isn't.

Sitting in the shade,

You make up your mind.

You'll go home for the year.

Maybe Daddy can clean up your

_Absolute mess_

Of false expectations.

**Heartbreak** does strange things to people.

Even when you try to run from it first.

…

Your father's happier.

(He's seen a doctor.

Sshh… You're not supposed to know.)

He hugs you.

You stiffen.

He frowns.

"'_Lina, have you been getting enough to eat?"_

You don't remember the last time someone asked you that.

But you don't remember much of your early years.

(Just tumbling

Falling

Into the monotony of days.

Craving those moments of maniac energy.

Crying as you slip from them.)

Hurts less that way.

Things are better for a few weeks.

Then, you find a tube of lipstick.

And an unfamiliar, shinynew photograph.

You aren't in this one.

She's pretty.

You ask him about it.

He tells you.

Fiance. You never thought that could be a painful word.

But you smile, and gush

Like a good little girl.

You're glad he's moved on.

That night, you leave a note.

He'll be happier this way.

No messy 'Lina there to drag him down.

You run away.

**Heartbreak** does strange things to people.

But he'll be alright.

It's for his own good.

…

Luke is… nice.

So…

Sweetcharmingdashing.

He appeals to your p^r^i^n^c^e^s^s side.

(Even though that part of you feels faker by the minute.)

You can be **loved**

Even if it's just as a sister.

Then he betrays you.

All of you.

And he isn't so _nice_ anymore.

He's scared.

That makes him dangerous.

He's been **hurt**,

You can tell,

So he **hurts**.

**Heartbreak** does strange things to people.

And after losing what little that **loves **him,

You wonder what it might do to Luke.

…

**Charlie.**

_Oh gods, __**Charlie.**_

Wonderful **Charlie.**

Not the prince of the story.

The Knight.

Your own personal hero.

Knitting you back together.

Healing all the rough patches,

Smoothing all the sharp edges.

Gonegone_gone._

When Clarisse _finally leaves you alone_,

You sit on your cabin roof.

It's nighttime.

(Too bad the harpies aren't around.)

Your Daddy sent bonbons.

They taste like cardboard.

**Heartbreak **does strange things to people.

You throw the chocolate away.

…

You're dying.

It hurts.

Clarisse's yelling, somewhere.

And it appears that you're talking to someone.

But_**Charlie's**__ here._

Wherever "here" is.

(Surprisingly, you never believed there was a happy afterlife.

**Love** while you can.

Even if most of them never love you back.)

You spare a few thoughts for Clarisse.

_**Love**__ you._

_Live a good story, okay?_

_Not like mine._

_**Love**__ you._

**Heartbreak **does strange things to people.

But she's strong.

She'll survive.

Everything is dark.

But **Charlie** is here.

And you're more than okay.

You're **loved.**


	15. Malcolm

**A/N Thanks for the reviews everybody!Seriously, they help me. So heeeeeeere's Malcolm! (I did not know about the second L in his name. I felt bad.) Malcolm doesn't get much acknowledgement in the series, so he gets a chapter here! Yay!**

**The real point that stuck out to me in TLO was that after this huge battle, which probably destroyed numerous buildings and killed thousands of people, the Olympians have a party.**

**Lots of people died. Not just demigods. What happens to mortals in the hospital. Or under buildings crushed by monsters. They die too. And this is NYC. It's a very populated area. I doubt the streets were deserted when everyone fell asleep.**

**Also, I just don't like Annabeth much. So I'm a bit mean. But you know that.**

**Disclaimer: _Still_ not mine.**

Malcolm.

Son of Athena.

You're slipping.

That whole

_Dutiful_

_Brother_

Thing isn't really w-o-r-k-i-n-g-o-u-t.

But you're

Saying the lines,

Playing the part.

Trying to figure out how

It all went so wrong.

. . . . .

"Wisdom's daughter walks alone."

Yeah, she does.

Alone in joy.

Alone in the light.

All alone at center stage,

Soaking up her triumph,

While the rest of you wait in the shadows.

She has all the happiness.

. . . . .

You remember a shadow.

But not when it started.

That

_Creepingdreadingfearful_

Feeling.

That maybe 'Beth has read

One

Too many

Myths.

When the

_PreciousAnnieGirl_

Makes her move,

It sure makes an **[impact]**.

Congratulations,

Wise Girl!

You're head counselor.

We better investigate your sister's

Accident.

. . . . .

She's controlling.

(Your sister.)

Fancies herself a puppet master.

What a joke!

Let her think that.

You'll let her believe that.

That shadow?

You were _made _to lead from it.

People never expect what they don't see.

And you're a loyal asset to the cause.

. . . . .

She's wonderful.

Brilliant.

_PracticallyPerfectInEveryWay._

_The princess of demi-world._

(Ironic. You'd think it'd be a child of doves.)

You?

Sorry, what's your name?

Oh, that's _lovely_, that.

In the last War,

You fought for the gods.

**Planned** for them,

Led for them,

**Bled** for them.

So many of your siblings d-i-e-d

_For them_.

You're all h/e/r/o/e/s now.

And Wisdom's daughter gets her prize.

. . . . .

They have a party.

Heal up your siblings.

(The ones that are still _breathing_.)

Dance a bit.

You're all such brave heroes.

QWait…

No you're not.

You're soldiers,

Bargaining chips,

_Scapegoats_.

(Didn't the Three almost have a war over that?)

You're all just children.

And that's what this family

(If it can even be called that.)

Does.

Sends children to the front lines.

And _oh_, they weren't ready yet.

So many lost.

. . . . .

They had that big party.

You left.

Walked the streets.

It was absolute _chaos._

People were screaming.

They were pulling kids from the rubble.

And the gods were having a party.

Those buildings that got destroyed had

_People in them._

So many people.

All dead.

And the Olympians were having a party.

. . . . .

It's been about a year and

Annie-girl

Is a train-wreck.

So you step up.

Lead them while she searches.

And it's not that you

_Hate_

Perseus Jackson.

You'd love for him to be found.

But your sister's **abandoned** her post.

. . . . .

You're a bit not good,

After the war.

You need time.

New siblingssacrificessaviors

Are pouring in.

The gods have sure been _busy_.

They are so full of hope,

Your brothers and sisters and cousins.

But you feel so hollow.

So you're happy to stay in the background.

Picking up the broken-smashed pieces of

Your life,

And s^t^i^t^c^h^i^n^g^ them back together.

It's ragged, unseemly.

But it works.

. . . . .

**She **comes to you with an offer.

And a promise.

Join and you'll help.

So you're gonna save some of those hopeful lives.

Last war, you fought for the gods.

This time, you're fighting for the Earth.

But from the shadows.

In the background.

It's what you do best.


	16. Gwen

**A/N So I'm not dead, guys.**

**Here's Gwen! But she's a bit messed up... Sorry but not really.**

**I'm really gonna try to update like every two weeks people. For reals I promise.**

**I'm a little evil, but y'all know that.**

Gwen.

You died.

Yeah, sorry about that.

You also came back.

Tsk, tsk.

No memory of where you went.

Right?

Not so much.

You remember _pain,_

And a _pilium_ in your back.

Opening your eyes on the Ferry,

Heading for Judgement.

(Time moves differently when you're dead.)

… …

You never told anyone about

Life before the Legion.

You got there when you were thirteen.

You'd been hurt,

But you were good at hiding the damage.

Such a lonely childhood.

So many disappointments.

You left it all behind and

Never l(o)o(k)e(d) back.

It was good for a few years.

The whispers in your mind were persistent,

But they quieted.

(_You'll never be good enough, Gwennie._)

… …

In a way, being

Stabbed in the back

Was a good thing.

No more pretending.

You were Judged.

You ended up somewhere…

Wonderful.

Apparently your 2 past lives had been very good people.

Lucky you,

Paradise.

… …

But then, the pain came back.

You cried.

You didn't _want _to go.

Not back to the fight,

Certainly not back to that traitorous legion.

You catch a glimpse of ice&chains

And an angel-faced apology.

… …

You woke up.

… …

You told the Son of Mars

(Frank's a good kid.)

That it didn't hurt.

Acted like you didn't see it.

Closed your eyes.

Organs weaving back together _hurts._

Your cohort received a prophecy.

"Senate meeting in the morning Gwen.

Get some rest."

You don't last an hour.

… …

You're trapped here.

They think you've been saved,

But you're a prisoner here.

Stuck in this world.

Surrounded by all of this

_Horrible,_

_Decaying,_

Life.

If Death has the face of an angel,

Life must be a rotting corpse.

Everyone was born dying,

Living just prolongs the inevitable.

Is it nobler to suffer the sticks and stones?

… …

You clamber to the roof.

… …

But… no.

di Angelo shows up.

Tells you that you'll just come back.

Over and over, until it sinks in.

He tells you that he _understands._

You find yourself believing him.

(He was good at this. Reaching for people.

Odd.)

It all hurts though.

It hurts so _much_.

But it won't stop.

Somehow, he gets a promise out of you.

"Just wait, Gwen. Please, _wait_.

_Stop._

Just talk to me for a while."

So you do.

… …

You'll wait until

Thanatos

Is free.

… …

At the meeting,

You r-e-t-i-r-e.

And you wait.

And Nico keeps coming up with things you need to talk about.

… …

Then there's a war on and

Frank says they need you.

So you fight, and you

Live.

(And hurt&bleed&wait

Because you are needed.)

And you make it all the way to the

|Doors of Death|.

… …

In the midst of the battle,

Angel-face (Death himself)

Shows up.

Smiles at you sadly,

Offers you his hand.

You've waited long enough to right this wrong.

You've waited long enough.

… …

Because the world is crumbling.

(Storm and Fire and Darkness.)

Because it is your _time, _Gwen.

Your time has long since passed.

(No more _pain_ Gwen.

No more hurt.)

Because you've suffered enough.

… …

You take his hand and don't look back.


	17. Lady Aphrodite

**A/N: So I wrote about Aphrodite.**

**I may have rambled on. (Okay yeah I really rambled on with no clear purpose.)**

**But I kinda like it.**

**So thank you, Floatfoot, for the great idea! Writing a goddess was a challenge, and I may make another story just of poems about the Olympians!**

**This one is set over the course of the Titan war. (And a bit before it.)**

**Basically I ignored HoO.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Aphrodite,

Lady of Doves,

Goddess of Love.

Often overlooked.

Flighty, impulsive,

_Weak._

(Demigods are meant to be warriors.

No time to be distracted by something as frivolous as Love.)

It's easier, though.

To be overlooked.

(Did they really think you were so blind?

You're an Olympian.

You know what's important.)

HIdingInPlainSight has its benefits.

/

The Trojan War was your doing, of course.

Everyone knows that story.

They don't pay much attention to the fact that

All that blood is on your

Perfect hands.

That had been fun.

Maybe you'd do it again sometime.

/

Mortals had lives, though.

They had hearts.

And you could see that.

You were capable of _using_ that.

Because a person can love many things.

Country, Child, Lover, King.

It's not pretty when a love like that dies.

When a heart like that is broken.

And you can be wrathful too.

(Who _dared_ to harm one of your favorites?)

/

And _oh,_

_It's so easy._

Because everyone wants to focus on the

Pretty parts

Of Love.

(But there's a reason they

**F-a-l-l **

Into it.)

((It's a trap, see?))

They like the swooning,

And the declarations.

Nobody pays much attention to the fallout.

Wars have been fought,

Cities have _burned,_

Because of that sweet kind of Love.

There's a reason why so many killings are

Crimes of Passion.

/

This new war,

This _Great Prophecy._

Oh, it was gonna be fun.

So much indecision on both sides.

It's, like, a love square!

How _exciting_.

And…

Regretful?

So many hearts will be broken.

It's an awful kind of pain.

But don't let anyone see that, dearies.

Keep the brave face on.

Don't let anybody find that pain you carry.

/

You can't pick a favorite, not really.

There were just too many good ones!

Percy, the son desperate to prove himself.

(Searching for his father's love and approval.

Trying to be perfect for the girl.

Can't forget to keep the mom safe.

Percy, darling, Personal Loyalty's fatal for a reason.

_Don't spread yourself too thin._)

Annabeth, torn between the two sides.

(Luke had been family. That love doesn't just disappear.

She's lost it to something worse than death.

And she's gotta fix the world.

Pride's an easy thing to spot_._

_Don't get too full of yourself, sweetie._)

Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo,

Both lacking any kind of bond to this c(h(a(o(t(i(c world.

(Turning their backs on their parents.

Intent to choose their own paths.

_Don't stray too far. Don't get lost._)

And Luke Castellan himself!

Lost his mom before he even had her.

(It's okay to be a little bitter about that.

Heartbreak too early,

And too many times.

_But he let it consume him._)

How could you_ ever _decide?

/

You can't pick a side.

Not this time.

Let the chips fall where they may,

You'll pick up the pieces afterwards.

All this heartbreak's making you bitter.

It doesn't matter anymore.

/

Your children are dying.

You make a choice.

Never underestimate what you'll do for the people you love.

You remind Luke Castellan why he started fighting.

Through Annabeth Chase, but who _cares_ anymore.

It's not like anybody's gonna argue with the results.

"Family, Luke.

You promised."

/

The girl says that he'll go to paradise.

She's wrong.

It's his fault that your children have been so harmed.

He's got nothing to look forward to.

/

Many things can be combated.

Hubris is easy.

Anyone can be humbled.

Personal Loyalties can change over time.

But Love?

Love sneaks in when no one is looking.

Twists round the heart.

It doesn't care about

Allies or Enemies or Right or Wrong or Good or Evil.

That's what makes it dangerous.

/

Luke Castellan's flaw had been simple.

He loved too much.

It made him blind.

And how you regretted ever giving him that weakness.

He could've been _great._

(If he hadn't let his heart get in the way.)

/

So they see you as weak.

(Or vengeful.)  
But really,

You're just tired.

It's exhausting,

When you love so much that it fills your being.

You love each and every one of your children.

They can betray you,

Disappoint you,

Hate you,

But you still love them.

And you still lose them.

You thought you'd gotten used to heartbreak by now.

(You never will.)

((After all, you're sorta the goddess of it.))


End file.
